Magic Mishap
by Knight-kun
Summary: What happens when a little Korean magic goes wrong? Will all the other countries freak out, or will it lead to them realizing something important? Read to find out.Hints of Yaoi. Pairings - ChinaxJapan AmericaxEngland GermanyxItaly SpainxRomano
1. Chapter 1

I do not

Hetalia

* * *

It was the day for the annual monthly world meeting, it was 7:30 am and everyone was there but the whole section of Asia. "Where is the Asia section? How can we start the meeting without them?" Asked/screamed Germany. "I don't know but I can call Hong Kong and see what is going on." Said England. "Why do you have his number?" Asked America. "Why? Jealous?" Asked England, with a smirk on his face. "No" Answered America, crossing his arms across his chest, pouting. "I can see the jealousy on your face." Said England with a smug face. "ENOUGH! RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO KNOW WHERE THE ASIA SECTION IS FIRST! SO AMERICA, PUT ASIDE YOU'RE PETTY JEALOUSY AND LET ENGLAND CALL HONG KONG!" Yelled Germany, scaring everyone in the room. "O-okay." Said America, trembling in fright as he sits down. "Don't worry love, I'll make it up to you after the meeting." whispered England to America. "Oh~ Someone is going to be naughty in the closet. Can moi join?*Wink*" Said France. "HELL NO!" Yelled England and America.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"He's not picking up." Said England, with a sigh as he closes his cell phone. "*Gasp* ENGLAND! YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE?!" Asked/Yelled America. "YES YOU BLOODY GIT!" Yelled England. "ENOUGH!" Yelled Germany trying to get everyone to calm down. "Now, let's see. If they're all missing, then it must mean that they are all in the same place. But where, exactly?" mumbled Germany. "Oh!I know!" exclaimed Italy jumping up and down in front of Germany. "*Sigh* Yes, Italy?" Said Germany, while patting Italy's head, signalling him to calm down. "Last week I was talking to Japan, and when I asked him what he was going to do during the weekend, he said 'I'm going to spend the weekend with my family at our private family home in Shanghai'." explained Italy. "Hmm...I see. Did he say where in Shanghai?" Asked Germany. "He didn't say the exact location, but he said it's somewhere hidden in the forest." replied Italy. "I see. Alright, let's go." Said Germany. "Go? Go where?" Asked England. "We are going to find them." Answered Germany. "Why?" Asked America. "Because if Japan it's with them, then they would be at the meeting right now, but they're not. So something must wrong." Explained Germany.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"Germany!" Whined Italy. "What's wrong Italy?" Asked Germany. "I'm hungryyyyyyy..." Whined Italy. "Well, once we find their family house, you will get food." Said Germany. "Che, why don't you just feed him one of your freaking wursts, potato bastard? That might make him shut up." Complained Romano. "Not to be rude, but why are you even here?" Asked Germany. "Because Japan is my friend, why else?" Said Romano. "So, I'm guessing all of you are Japan's friend?" Wondered Germany, looking at Greece,Turkey,England,America,Russia,Prussia and Spain. "Yeah, pretty much." Answered America. "Not me, I'm only going for China. Kol~Kol~Kol~" Said Russia. "I'm going because Romano's going." Said Spain with a smile. "What about you brother?" asked Germany. "Because Japan is pretty awesome, kinda like me." Said Prussia, while pointing himself with a smug look on his face. "Um...Okay. I'm not going to even ask how you know him." Said Germany, while walking away.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"*Sighs* We finally found it." Said Germany, looking tired. "I need some beer and wurst." mumbled Germany. "Me too." Said Prussia, lying down on a rock. "Brother, don't do that. You'll hurt you self." Warned Germany. "What?! No I wo-*Crack*..." Said Prussia, unable to finish his sentence as he twisted on the rock, causing it to crack. "Ouch, that sound painful." Said America. "D-don't worry! My awesome b-body will get through it!" Exclaimed Prussia, but no one was convinced, in the end Spain ended up carrying Prussia.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"*Knock. Knock* Japan! Are you in there?" Asked Germany as he knocked on the door. As the door opened, there they saw a little boy who looked like Japan but with long hair and innocence showing from his entire being. "J-Japan?" Asked Germany. "Yes, that is me. Who are you?" said the miniature version of Japan, unaware of the shock on the other face.

* * *

Here's my new story. I had this idea in my head for a couple of days and i finally got to writing this.I'll probably update my other two stories later in the week, but for now, this is the result of my boredom. That's all for now, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not

Hetalia

**NOTE:**

-Japan is a pre-teen

-China is around the age of 25(I cut his age really short)

- And Hong Kong,Korea,Taiwan,Macau,Vietnam, and Thailand is all around the age of 5-6

* * *

"Japan! Who is it?" Asked a voice from another room."I don't know!" Cried out the version of Japan, which shocked the other countries. "JAPAN! HOW CAN YOU NOT US?! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Cried out America. "Onii-chan says I'm not allowed to go near the European countries." Said the chibi version of Japan. Suddenly, a loud boom went off. "W-what w-was that?" Asked a scared Italy, as he clings to Germany. "That was Hong Kong's firecrackers, but um..." Said Chibi Japan as he hid behind the door more. "Yes, what is it Japan?" Asked Germany, curious of what Japan want to say. "Are you two...gay?" Asked chibi Japan, scared of getting yelled out by the other countries. That question had caught the two by shock, also two more couples by shock. "Y-yes, but so are THEY!" Exclaimed Germany, pointing at America and England. "W-well, they are too!" Yelled England, pointing at Spain and Romano. "Japan! What are you doing?!" Called out the unknown voice again. "There's some European countries here! I think they're looking for you Nii-chan!" Cried out Chibi Japan. "Huh? Me?" Said the unknown voice as they come to the door. "How do they even know I'm here?" Said the unknown voice as he stands right next to Japan, shocking everyone as they saw who it is.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"C-China?" Stuttered out a very shocked America. "Oh! Everyone!" Said China surprised too see them. Suddenly,there was another crash. "HEY! What are you kids doing?!" Asked/yelled China as he ran into the house in a panic. As the other countries followed, they saw six little kids fighting with each other, while China was trying to break them up. There was a young boy by the looks of age 5, who was holding firecrackers in one hand and a stuffed panda in the other. He had choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and light brown eyes. He wears a burgundy duangua with black piping and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers. He also had a long ponytail, and a face that almost looked liked China's. The next one,who also looked like at the age of 5, had short black-brown hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He was dressed in a white and navy blue hanbok with long oversized sleeves, and his jeogori seems to be in two pieces rather than one. The next one had glasses and short dark brown hair with long bangs combed over to the side. He had golden eyes and has thin eyebrows. He wears a long black changshan (or "changpao") with white pants and dark shoes. The next one was a young girl who wore peach (or bright pink)-colored qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt. Her hair is long and brown, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head. She wears pink flowers in her hair. The next one was yet again a boy who had dark brown wavy hair, which spiked up in similar fashion Denmark, and glasses. He is wearing a white shirt and some black shorts. The very last one was a girl with dark brown hair put back in a long ponytail and golden-honey colored eyes. She was wearing a greenáo dài (a Vietnamese national outfit for women), and wears a conical Asian hat called a nón lá.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"C-China, Who are these kids?" Stuttered England, shocked to see so many kids in China's house. "Oh, they are my little brothers and sisters." Explained China. "A-All of them?!" Exclaimed Prussia, as he looks at the six little kids running around. "E-Even J-Japan?" Asked Romano. "Yes, even him." Replied China. "Um...China?" Asked England. "Hmm?" Hummed China in response. "Um...Why are they kids, and why do you look younger?" Asked England. "Uh..." Said China, unsure on what to say. "J-Japan, w-where are you going?" Asked China, trying to change the subject. "I'm going to the garden and meditate." Said chibi Japan, as he hides his face with his kimono sleeve. "W-why don't you take your siblings with you?" Asked China, very nervous about telling the other countries what had happen to him and his siblings.

* * *

Here's Chapter 2, it seems that many people doesn't like it that i left the first chapter with a cliffhanger. So, i decided to update today. I'm going to try to update my stories every week. That's all for now so, plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not

Hetalia

* * *

"So? Mind telling us, what happened?" Asked a curious Germany. "Eh..." Trailed off China, "I don't know how to explain it, aru." Said China. "hyeong! ilbon i nal goelobhyeo issda!**(1)**" Cried out Korea. "eotteon salam anieyo ! geojismal ma! geuligo oppa ttagi geuman!**(2)**" Yelled back China, surprising everyone that he can speak Korean. "You can speak Korean?" Asked England. "geulae naega hangug-eoleul sseul su issseubnida.**(3)**" Replied China, still talking in Korean. "What?" Said a very confused America. "Oh, sorry. I said i can speak Korean." Said China. "Bí kb rā ṭhex! Keāhlī ỵī̀pùn tī!**(4)**" Yelled out Thailand. "haji anh-assnayo!**(5)**" Cried out Korea. "Tíngzhǐ sāhuǎng!**(6)**" Cried out Taiwan. "Alle von euch shut up! Wir sprechen hier!**(7)**" Yelled out Germany in annoyance. That had scared the miniature versions of the Asia countries into pure silence, until Korea started to cry in fear. "big beuladeo ! geu salam-eun museowo!**(8)**" Yelled out Korea while crying. "O nīchan! Kankoku wa kare no zubon o nurasu!**(9)**" Cried out Japan, with a hint of disgust in his voice. With that China sighed and went outside to deal with his siblings.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"Now, that we have that issue solved. I'm going to explain the situation." Said China, sitting down. "It started like this..." Trailed off China

~Flashback~

_"Hyeong! I'm here!" Cried out Korea as he glomped China from behind. "K-Korea!" Cried out China in surprise. "HA! MINE!" Yelled out Korea as he grabbed China's 'breasts'. "Hya!" Yelled out China as he hit Korea on the head. "OW! That hurts Hyeong!" Cried out Korea while holding the new bump forming on his heads. "China." Said Japan, as he walks up behind them. "Hyeong! MINE!" Cried out as he grabbed Japan's 'breast', again getting hit on the head by Japan. "WHY MUST YOU BULLY ME?!" Cried out Korea as he flings his arms back and forth. "Sensei!" Cried out Taiwan, along with her were Hong Kong,Thailand,Macau, and Vietnam. "Ah! Everyone!" Exclaimed China as he ignores Korea. "Eh...What happend?" Asked Vietnam. "Nothing, just Korea acting perverted again." Said China, still ignoring Korea.__"Okay, shall we go?" Asked China. "Yeah, let's go!" Exclaimed everyone, but Japan who just nodded. "Then let's go!" Exclaimed China, as __he pumps up his fist._

_"Finally here!" Cried out Taiwan. "That was a long hike, daze~!" Whined Korea. "Yeah, now let's go in." Said China, not tired from the long hike. 'How is he not tired?' Thought everyone but Japan. When they all got in, everyone but China and Japan collapsed on the floor. "Japan, how are you not tired?" Asked Taiwan. "Germany-san's training is harder than walking here." Explained Japan in a deadpan voice, making everyone sweatdrop at that. "I'm going to my room, daze~" Said Korea as he walked out of the room with his stuff. "I'll call you out when dinner's ready!" Yelled China from the kitchen. "Okay, daze~" Replied Korea. _

_When Korea got to his room, he pulled out a book that says 'mabeob'**(10)**. "Hehe. This will teach those two to ignore me!" Korea said to himself. He started to look around in his book, when he suddenly stopped and started to grin like a mad man. "Hehe. This is perfect, daze~" Snickered Korea. He sneaked his way into the living room, where everyone is, and said read from his book "hananim-ui neunglyeog e modeun ham-eulosseo, naneun sigan-ui jimseung eul sohwan geuligo yua e nae salamdeul eul byeongyeonghal jumun!_**(11)**_" Then, suddenly a flash happened, and when China woke up, he saw that sibling had turned younger. He panicked, and wondered if he got younger too, so he ran into the bathroom, he saw that he was thousands of years younger. He started to panic even more, and after awhile he found the book Korea was reading and knew instantly that it was his fault._

~Flashback End!~

"And that's what happened." Explained China. When he looked up, he saw all the shocked faces on the other countries. When he knew they won't snap out of it soon, he got up to go check on his sleeping siblings.

* * *

Chapter 3, like I promised. There's alot of non-english in this chapter. I was typing this really fast, since i'm running on coffee right now, but this chapter is the explanation on how it happened. I'm probably not gonna update my other stories this week, since im trying to figure out , who should i cosplay. Sougo Okita from Gintama or Kagamine Len from Vocaloid. My friends says Sougo, but I'm not sure. Anyways that's all for now so, plz review!

Translations:

**(1)** hyeong! ilbon i nal goelobhyeo issda - Big Brother! Japan is bullying me!

**(2)** eotteon salam anieyo ! geojismal ma! geuligo oppa ttagi geuman! - No he's not! Stop lying! And stop picking on your brother!

**(3) **geulae naega hangug-eoleul sseul su issseubnida. - Yes I can speak Korean.

**(4) **Bí kb rā ṭhex! Keāhlī ỵī̀pùn tī! - Big Brother! Korea hit Japan!

**(5) **haji anh-assnayo ! - Did not!

**(6) **Tíngzhǐ sāhuǎng! - Stop lying!

**(7)** Alle von euch shut up! Wir sprechen hier! - All of you shut up! We're talking here!

**(8)** big beuladeo ! geu salam-eun museowo! - Big Brother! That man is scary!

**(9)** O nīchan! Kankoku wa kare no zubon o nurasu! - Onii! Korea wet his pants!

**(10)** mabeob - Black Magic

**(11)** hananim-ui neunglyeog e modeun ham-eulosseo, naneun sigan-ui jimseung eul sohwan geuligo yua e nae salamdeul eul byeongyeonghal jumun ! - By all that is in the power of God, I summon the beast of time and I order you to change my them into infants!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not

Hetalia

* * *

After splashing water on the other countries, China started to cook diner. "S-so, it was Korea's fault?" Asked England, asking for the fourth time. "YES!" Exclaimed an irritated China. The yell had woken up one of the younger versions of the Asian countries, Japan. "Onii-chan, what's going on?" Asked a tired Japan, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Japan! Nothing's wrong! Go back to bed, aru!" Yelled China from the kitchen, knowing how his now younger sibling won't be able to handle a huge amounts of people around him. "Bed?! It's Six pm!" Exclaimed America, surprised to see China being so strict on his beloved siblings. "Yes, but Japan is not good with people, so i can't let him be around you all at the same time, aru." Whispered China to America, explaining Japan's fear to him. "Oh! That made since." Said America. "Made since on what?" Asked a curious China. "Why I never heard of Japan until a while ago!" Said Amercia, happily. Cue facepalm, "Are you an idiot? Oh wait never mind, you ARE an idiot." Said England. "So mean Artie..." Pouted America, calling England by his human name.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"IT'S ARTHUR YOU GIT!" Yelled England, waking up the sleeping Asian countries. "O-ho. So England's name is actually Arthur? I'll make sure to remember that.*Wink*" Said France, flirting with England, causing America to hug England from the back protectively. "Don't touch my Artie." Pouted an upset America, making England blush from embarrassment. "YOU GIT! Don't do that in front of the others..." Said an embarrassed England. Suddenly a yell could be heard from the room where the younger countries were sleeping. "Holy Crap! What was that?!" Screamed a shocked America. "Probably Hong Kong, since you woke them up with you screaming." Said an angry China. "O-oh, s-sorry." Apologized America, scared of an angry China. "I think when Japan is angry, it's scarier." Pointed out Greece, saying something in a while. "Japan gets angry?" Asked a confused Italy. "Yes, I seen it myself. It was pretty shocking and scary." Said Greece, making the other countries see Japan angry. "keun hyeong, hongkong nae eolgul-e pogjug eul haeking!**(1)**" Exclaimed Korea, running into the living room. "dangsin-eun hongkong gwa gat-eun bang-eseo jam-eul an iyuibnida.**(2)**" Said China. "yuleob-in i ajig ibnikka?**(3)**" Asked Korea, looking around and still seeing the European countries in their house. "ne, ajig yeogiiss-eo . ije bang-eulo dol-agabnida.**(4)**" Said China, pointing to the hallway Korea came out of. "ne hyeong**(5)**" Said Korea, slowly walking back to his room.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"I'm so confused on what just happened." Pointed out America, after a few minutes of the sudden appearance of the young Korean. "Don't worry about. Now, are you all staying for diner or a you going to leave?" Asked China, waving a ladle around. "Why are you waving a ladle around?" Asked England, curious on what China is doing. "I was cooking, why else?" Said an annoyed China, raising an eyebrow. "oh" Said an embarrassed England. "I think we'll leave now. We just wanted to know what happened to you guys." Said Germany. "Oh, okay then. Bye." Said China, as the countries were leaving China called out and said "By the way, at night the woods are really dangerous, so if it get too dark, just come back and I'll let you stay for the night!" Called out China from the kitchen. "Okay! Thanks but, I think we can handle it!" Yelled out Germany in response.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Called out China, from the hallway. "YAY! DINNER!" Exclaimed the younger countries, "big beuladeo ui eumsig mas**(6)**" Said Korea, with a mouthful of food. "dangsin-i mujang gwa iyagi haji masibsio.**(7)**" Scolded China. "joesonghabnida**(8)**" Apologized Korea, right after swallowing his food.

* * *

Here's chapter 4. Sorry that it's kinda short, i was distracted by many things, Im not going to say but it was many things. I am going to make a Halloween special for my Kuroshitsuji Facebook story. It'll probably be up by next Monday.I am done so, plz review!

**(1)**keun hyeong, hongkong nae eolgul-e pogjug eul haeking ! - Big brother, Hong kong cracked firecrackers on my face!

**(2)**dangsin-eun hongkong gwa gat-eun bang-eseo jam-eul an iyuibnida. - That's why you don't sleep in the same room as Hong kong.

**(3)**yuleob-in i ajig ibnikka? - The Europeans are still here?

**(4)**ne, ajig yeogiiss-eo . ije bang-eulo dol-agabnida. - Yes, they're still here. Now go back to your room.

**(5)**ne hyeong - Okay brother

**(6)**big beuladeo ui eumsig mas - Big Brother's food is delicious

**(7)**dangsin-i mujang gwa iyagi haji masibsio. - Don't talk with you mouthful.

**(8)**joesonghabnida - Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

I do not

Hetalia

* * *

Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Said Hong Kong, with a monotone voice. Hong Kong got up from the table and went to get the door. "Yes?" Asked Hong Kong, as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you again." Said Hong Kong, as he saw the other countries who left ago. "Nii-chan! The Europeans are back!" Yelled Hong Kong, from the door. The Countries took offence as the young country labeled them as 'The Europeans'. China came to the door and said "Oh, everyone! What are you doing back here?" Asked China. "Well..." Said England.

~Flashback~

"Germany! It's dark!" Said Italy, then suddenly he heard a owl hooting. "Eeek! And s-scary!"Exclaimed Italy, as he clinged on to Germany. "It's okay, Italy." Said Germany, as he patted Italy's head. "Romano, if you get scared, just hold on to big brother Spain, okay?" Said Spain, as he hugged Romano from the back. "Che, like I would, you bastard " Said Romano, as he turned away with a blush on his face. "Awww...Romano is blushing! How cute!~" Exclaimed Spain, with a blush on his face. "Shut up, you bastard!" Exclaimed Romano, with a beet red face. Suddenly, they heard a growl. "W-what was that?" Asked a scared Italy. "Sounds like a bear." Said America. "No, you git! It was a wolf." Stated England. Suddenly, they heard it again, but there was more than one this time. "LET'S GO BACK TO CHINA'S HOUSE!" Exclaimed America, running away.

~Flashback end~

"Oh, I see. Well, you're all welcomed to stay here for the night. Hong Kong, can you show them the guest rooms?" Said China. "Okay, Nii-chan." Said Hong Kong, getting up from his spot."Come, follow me." Said Hong Kong, doing some hand gestures.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

**(w/America and England)**

"Why on earth do I have to be roomed with you?!" Exclaimed England, pacing back and forth the room. "Awww! C'mon Artie! Just relax!" Said America, hugging England from the back. "W-what are you doing, y-you git?!" Exclaimed a flustered England, feeling America's hand roaming under his shirt. "Helping you relax" Said America, in a deep voice. England shuddered, 'Dammit! He's using that tone again.' Thought England, as he felt America's breathe on his ear. England moaned, when America started to kiss him.

**(w/Spain and Romano)**

"Don't touch me , dammit!" Exclaimed Romano, trying to get out of Spain's tight hold on him. "Awww! C'mon Romano! Don't be like that!" Laughed Spain, while tighting his hold on Romano. "LET GO!" Exclaimed Romano, with a flustered face. "Don't be like that, Romano. Here, I'll help you relax." Said Spain, in a seductive tone. "S-stop, you bastar-A-aah!" Moaned out Romano.

**(w/Germany and Italy)**

"Veee~" Said an sleeping Italy, as he hugged on to Germany in his sleep. Germany looks down from his book to look at Italy. He pats his head and goes back to his book. "Good night, Italy." Whispered Germany, trying to not to wake up Italy.

**(w/China and Japan)**

"Nii-chan, that hurts. Whined the young Japanese, as China brushed his long hair. "Sorry Japan, your hair is really tangled. Maybe you should cut your hair, so it won't get tangled." Said China. "No! A samurai does not his hair" Said Japan. "Hai, hai. Sorry, Japan. I'll try to be more gentle then." Said China, as he starts to brush his hair again.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

China was up early, cooking breakfast for his sibling and guests, which meant he had to make a lot of food. So, he was glad that he had Japan to help him around the kitchen. "Japan, can you go wake your siblings?" Asked China, very focused on his cooking. "Okay, Nii-chan." Said Japan, as he slowly gets up and walk out the kitchen door to wake up his siblings.

* * *

I feel ashamed for writing horrible yaoi. Sorry it's so short, I'm running out of ideas, so if anyone has an idea feel free to tell me in the reviews. Well I'm done, so plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not

Hetalia

* * *

"Good morning" Said England, before yawning. "Good morning, aru. What are you doing so early, aru? I thought you would be tired from last night." Said China, clearly hearing the noises from the other countries last night. "W-What on E-earth a-are y-you talking a-about, C-China?" Asked England, stuttering with a very red face. "Did you all think that I didn't hear all of you do those things?" Responded China, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk placed on his face. England just stood there, paralyzed in shock with a beating red face. "Yo! The world's hero is here!" Exclaimed America, while walking in. "Hmm? What happened to Artie? Did he see another flying bunny?" Asked America, as he saw his boyfriend paralyzed. "Flying Mint Bunny is my Friend! AND MY NAME IS ARTHUR!" Exclaimed England, as he snaps out of his shock. "There's my Artie!" Yelled America, happily as he glomps England from behind. "GET OFF YOU GIT!" Exclaimed England, while trying to shake America off him."BE QUIET!" Whispered/yelled China, as he put his index finger on his lips."Sorry" Apologized both England and America, not wanting to anger their host.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

Slowly, all the other countries woke up, one by one. "Oh! Ohayo minna!" Greeted China. "Ohayo." Everyone greeted lazily. "Breakfast is on the table, so you can go help yourselves. I have to go wake up the kids." Said China, pausing at the doorway. "Okay.~" Chorused the European countries. They slowly got to their seats, "Thank you for the meal." Prayed**(1)** the Eurpean countries, then started to eat their breakfast. "Bleh! Chinese tea taste weird." Complained America. "Be quiet, you git! Just be glad China didn't kick us out straight away and made us breakfast." Said England, "Besides, I think this tea is quite good." Complemented England. "Of course _you_ would." Said America. "What is that supposed to mean?" Asked an annoyed England, raising an eyebrow. "I can already tell there will be fight happening quite soon." Sighed Germany, as continued to eat.

~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..

As China reached his younger siblings door, he suddenly heard a crash and sighed. "Wake up! It's morning kiddies!" Exclaimed China, as he opens the door. There were sounds of shuffling and groans as China opened the window. "Ohayo, Sensei." Greeted Taiwan, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh! Ohayo, Taiwan. Where's Japan? I thought I told him to wake all of you up." Said China, curious on what happened to his little brother. "Nii-chan? He came in, but right as he came in Korea grabbed him into his bed with him. Then I heard some shuffling, and Nii-chan telling Korea 'Stop' and 'You can't touch that.' then after five minutes, the noise stopped." Explained Taiwan. China stood there, shocked on what he just heard. He quickly walked over to Korea's bed and pulled of the covers, hoping Korea didn't do something indecent to Japan. China quickly relaxed on what he saw and smiled happily, he saw Korea and Japan hugging each other in their sleep. "Kawaii, aru." Muttered China, smiling at the scene in front of him. 'I'm just gonna let them sleep a bit longer.' Thought China, as he carefully put the covers back on them.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. School is just killing me, I have way too many projects to do. But winter break is coming up soon, so I'll get to update with more and faster too. Sorry if this short, i am running out of ideas, so if anyone have any ideas for this story plz PM me. Also plz check out my poll for wat new fanfiction you guys want 's it so, Plz review!


End file.
